Sonic Adventures: Final Judgement
by Criss Walker
Summary: Years have passed and the peace had settled as evil seemed to withdraw for a later inevitable re-strike.The crimson echidna Knuckles had sat at the steps of Angel Island for eons,enduring the unchanged peace and harmony that it.But as time churns..


Chapter 1  
The Shattering  
  
It was all monotony. The Echidna could not see change, save for the moon as it went through its different phases at each passing night. There was the same soft and gentle breeze that blew to tear or stroke his crimson figure. The plateaus that did not over-grow with grass. The fruitless trees that no creature, whether it be a bird, a squirrel or so much of an insect, had roamed. Only the crimson Echidna who sat at the steps of the emerald's threshold. The giant diamond spinning and glowing, sometimes shooting out beautiful transparent streaks of gold, or perhaps silver, depending on the light the outer-nature had in store. The chaos emeralds at their rightful positions, circulating the Master Emerald as if they were worshipping a goddess. The mountains were immovable. The rivers still flowed. And the blades of the grass bent according to the winds He did not see change and dared not to seek it, even should it add more grace. Angel Island had been the creature's responsibility, especially the sacred emeralds. A burden that Knuckles would have to shoulder for the rest of his life as did his fathers eons ago.  
  
This time however, Knuckles had grown restless with no reason, unable to sleep. The emeralds moaned to break the peace of the present as something amiss seemed to approach it. He would try to stroke it. To sit against it. Do whatever subtle action to sooth it with assurance as if it was a child, but all his efforts made little effects. Knuckles narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, staring sternly at the emerald. It would not beckon for a false alarm. It never had, nor would it.  
  
"Eh...Guess I better go check" The Echidna uncrossed his arms and turned round to gaze towards the forest with the same expression, following direction of the wind. He lowered to a tight crouch, gathering his strength before he pushed off from the earth and leapt into the air, passing the distance of fathomless feet to land on a tree branch in the end. He dropped to the grass with a crouch to soften his landing, only to blink in surprise as a shadow loomed over him. "What in the he-"The statement had been interrupted as the sound of a hard 'clink' came, causing the Echidna to look up at the figure that stood above him. A humanoid machine with the height of thirty feet, shining with its familiar pale steely body under the moonlight. The 'clink' had been obviously the reload of the giant blaster rifle it held with both hands. The weapon connected to its metallic torso with a cable from where it fed off its energy.  
  
Knuckles did not delay at his disposal. Instead, the echidna dashed towards it, halting to side-step as the common proton purple energy beam shot out from it, forming a small dome of explosion, incinerating the trees. The powerful force sending knuckles to sail ten feet away. This had been old however. Knuckles had been armed with his past experience. The echidna landed on his feet with a crouch, only to push himself off the ground towards him, leaving darts of soil and blades of grass to burst. With strong intent, Knuckles plunged his fist into the robot's chest plate, the blow causing the powerful winds to blow and bend back the trees that surrounded them. Trees that soon fell to ashes as they stood only in their pitch black carcasses A few seconds passed. The robot froze in its position, seemingly unharmed at first before Knuckles dropped to the ground looking with a stern expression, watching as how the force of his blow had ripped through its armor, causing cracks to taint its body before it fell backwards.  
  
The echidna saw it futile to further delay at his disposal, feeling the need to return to the emerald, and to flee before the explosion would engulf him. He leapt all the way back into the plateau, landing on the grass with a crouch, ignoring the explosion that incinerated the trees behind him.Another shadow loomed over him, stretched by the light of emerald. A man with firm hands at the sides of his waists. He looked up only to frown in disgust "Eggman..What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
The professor grinned with mischief , arching forward and clasping his hands behind his back "I suppose that's how you welcome guests in these parts, now don't you Knuckles?" he answered in vanity.  
  
The echidna crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes "an annoying whiney as usual" he grunted.  
  
"How dare you?!" he snarled, but then eased lightly.  
  
"Are you going? Or do I have to get you a trolley and haul your butt out of here?" Knuckles asked, stepping forward.  
  
"Tsk tsk..How rude" Eggman shook his head "Perhaps you could teach him a lesson, BOYS!"  
  
Knuckles blinked, only to look up to see spheres plunge into the earth, opening like clams from which two mechanical humanoid legs had stretched out.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Writer's comment: I am not all too fond of my writing but I thought I should give it a try. Don't you think that I have stretched a bit too long? 


End file.
